What If
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: What If Stark never died What If Stevie Rae lead more than just the red fledglings&had more power than imaginable.What If Erik was gifted more than we know.What if the HoN was in so much danger only a force as strong as the nerd herd could fix it.plz r
1. With New Guy

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Thud........_

_Thud........_

_Thud........_

The sound of an arrow penetrating it's target, filled the air around me. I shivered, the sound had given me an uneasy feeling about this already dreadful night. I looked curiously into the velvet like darkness that surrounded me to see if I could see the creator of all this kerfuffle. I began my way towards the door to the indoor track " Hello ?" I asked questioningly. In the "distance" there was a boy, he was rather tall and he had _NICE _ muscles, He was very handsome, with black hair and chiseled looks. You could definitely say he put the YUM in YUMMY. But besides the point that he is super FINE, he was holding a bow in his hands and arrows in the other. He stuck the arrow up to the bow and fired at the target, which looked like it had one GIANT arrow stuck in it, the arrow hit with a loud thud, as he pulled another out and shot it at the target as well, allowing me to realize that the target which looked as if it had one giant arrow in it was actually like a hundred small arrows all being shot directly in the center, not one out of the red marker.

He must have noticed me staring because he turned around and gave an arrogant, I know I am good, look and put down his bow and arrow and walked over to me. "The name is stark" He said as he held outhis hand. "Zoey " I said. He smiled , then out of the blue, he sucked in his bottom lip and whistled loudly. A dog, a golden retriver at that, came prancing over and sat down right beside Stark. She nudged him, wanting him to pet her. He laughed. "Nice to meet you Zoey, and this impatient girl here, is Duchess." He said as he rubbed her gently between her ears. "May I " I asked reachingmy hand out towards Duchess. "Sure Sure, She loves people." he said with a warm smile.

"So Zoey, What brings you here?" He asked calmly. I was confused at first, Why was I there? hmm.... Oh right I remeber now " I uhh, Well see I needed to cool off so I came to groom persephone, But I heard an odd thudding sound that became so repetative so I though I would check it out." I said quickly.

"Oh," he said with a confused look. "Why are you here?" I asked. He paused for a moment then exhaled. "I just like you, came to cool off. I am new here and it really bugs being a new fledgling you dig? " He said . "Yea I know whatcha mean, I was new here just recently but everybody has gotten used to me because Nyx blessed me with a colored in mark. So everyone looks at me like I am some kind of freak." I said with my head down.

"Your not a freak, and anyone that thinks so just wishes they could be as amazing as you." He said with a smile as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.I smiled. But just in time to ruin the moment my cell went off, I got a text message.

_Z, Where r u? _

_Need 2 talk 2 u. _

_Important, _

_text or call. _

It was from Stevie Rae. I had to reply .

_With the New Guy,_

_Stark, Were near the stalls_

_What's wrong?_

_Text back fast plz_

_bye_

I then closed my phone and looked at the curious Stark. "It was my best friend Stevie Rae." I said to answer his unspoken question. "I don't think you've met her yet. " I said giving him a welcoming smile. "Sit with me at luch tomorrowand I'll introduce you to the crowd." I said. He smiled. "Alright then it's a plan" he said smiling. My oh my he smiled alot. And his smile was gorgeous. He had really white teeth. Juat then I recieved another text from Stevie Rae.

_I'll be there in 5._

_I am at the door now. _

_You'll find out when I _

_get there. It's about _

_Neferet. Umm actually _

_come meet me at the _

_door ._

I replied:

_Neferet, Oh great,_

_What has the Bleeper _

_done now, She just _

_doesn't get it. Ok I'll be_

_there in five. Gotta say_

_Bye to Stark TTYS_

"Stark, It was nice meetiong you but, I have to go. Be at lunch tomorrow so I can Introduce you to everyone. " I said as I ran out of the track room and began running to the east wall, where there was a hidden entrance. But then I stopped dead in my tracks at the cawing of a raven. I screamed. and ran faster. Nothing attacked me, I waas safe. I made it to the wall. "Stevie Rae " I said calmly.

"I'm up here" She said from the top of the wall the divded the hall and the courtyard. "What is it?" I asked alittle breathless.

"It's about the red fledglings and that Stark boy. I must speak to you now but here is something holding me back" She said. "What Is holding you back Stevie Rae?" I said.

"HER" She scremed and pointed behind me. There charging down the hall at full speed was Neferet, her eyes glowing red and she was hissing.

She Lunged herself at me and tackled me to the ground hissing. I screamed....

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first house of night story. Plz don't be too harsh. But plz review.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_


	2. Love equals pain

_**Chapter 2:**_

As the hiss that erupted from Neferet's mouth began grow louder, I shreiked. Her vibrant and lustrous hair flowed in thew breeze as her beautiful, delicate face scrunched angrily at me. " Wind come to me, Keep her from getting any closer to my face," I called out silently in my thoughts, as the slight breeze that had once swarmed around us, grew into a huge gust of wind swarming Neferet with it's intensity, causeing her to rip apart from her grasp upon me and fly a good 20 to 25 feet infront of me. I then silently called out to fire "FIRE! come to me" and as soon as I finished "Me" a warm and comforting sensation coiled itself around my fingertips waiting for me to invoke it, I smiled " Stay with me fire, Keep me safe from her wretched grasp," I called out and suddenly fire maliciously escaped my control and thrusted itself at Neferet. She cried out in pain. "Thank you wind, You may depart," I said as the cool and comfortable wind that had once enveloped me grew still. "Thank you as well Fire, you may also depart," I sais, and just when I did, the warm and comforting sensation that had once tangled itself around my fingers vanished into the darkness. I looked around to find Neferet lying motionless on the sidewalk. It knocked the breath right out of me. "I did that to her, I am a monster like she, " I thought angrily to myself.

I then noticed that through all of this nonsense and confusion, I'd forgotten the main reason I came to the wall to begin with. Not because I _wanted_ to kick Neferet's dumb witch butt, I didn't know the hag was going to be here, I came because of Stevie Rae, whom, when I looked up, was now longer perched upon the wall.

"Stevie Rae, Where are you?" I called out. When I did, it took a couple of minutes but then a blob emerged itself from the darkness behind the wall. "S-S-Stevie Rae, Is that you?" I asked precariously.

"Yeah Z, It's me, I just got knocked off the wall by your wacky...but totally awesome, when your not on the receiving end, mojo" Stevie Rae muttered in her okie twang as she rubbed the back of her head cautiously. "Wack but awesome mojo?'" I asked with a giggle. She laughed too.

Then out of the blue, a shriek erupted behind us. I turned around quickly to see Neferet gripping her chest, where an arrow peirced through, I gasped. I then ran over to her "No don't " Stevie Rae cried out to me but I ignored her. But as I began to get closer to Neferet, I heard the crunching sound of a leaf, it diverted my attention out into the darkness. "Whose there? " I asked as an outlined figure stepped out from his hiding place behind a tree somewhere around 50 feet away from me.

I gasped "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. The figure began to get closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see if this was all a dream, but when I reopened my eyes Stark was standing infront of me. I smiled, at Stark. "You saved me " I whispered. He smiled as well.

I then heard Stevie Rae whisper to me from behind " Z, Oh my Goddess, he is so YUMMY" She said with a grin. I laughed and Stark looked confused. "What?" He asked unsure. "Oh sorry I just remembered something. " I said as a quick save. "Oh." He said then he grinned his sexy and oh so cocky smile. I was captivated. He leaned in closer to me, as if he were going to kiss me, but then he leaned to the side of my face and whispered in my ear. " Nah, I didn't save you Zoey, You kicked ass before I got here, I just heard you scream so I came running I thought maybe it was Stevie Rae" he said with a pause and he looked at me. I nodded " Yeah that's her name " I said with a smile. " And when I got here I saw her. Whatever her face is... I just know she's a bitch. " He said giving Neferet a look of disgust. "She was like hissing... more like heaving and she was getting ready to charge at you. SO I took action. I shot her." He said sadly.

"Zoey when I first met you... I knew I never wanted anything to happen to you. I wanted to protect you with anything and everything I have. " He said reaching for my hand. When he had my hand in his he kissed it gently. " Zoey I think I am in love with you." He whispered so only my ears could hear. "When You first walked into the feilfd room today I knew you were there because I got this fluttery feeling, which made me turn around, and I saw you standing there. I knew that when you started talking we had this connection. And then you got a text and then you had to leave... But then you screamed and I felt thet I needed to protect you. SO I came running and I saw her charging at you so I shot her,. My intention was to kill so If you want the bitch to live we have to take her somewhere to help her but if not she'll die a slow and excrutiatingly painful death and hmm... we'll all be happy." He said with a smile. Then he looked into my eyes. which were filled with pain and said " Zoey I am so sorry, but I thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't let that happen." his delicate eyes then filled with tears.

Stevie Rae gasped with excitement and sadness from behind me. When I turned around her eyes were filled with tears. " Stevie RAe, What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled then in her okie twang she said " That is just the most sweetest thing I ever heard." then she wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed, " I am sorry y'all I am just a nut for love stories." .

Then I turned my attention back to Stark, tears were flowing down his face.

"Stark . I-I-I think I love you too." I said and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I got this feeling when I first saw you and I have it now, I fel as if you've been with me my whole life, and that I would do anything and evrything for you." I said and I felt as if my heart was going to beat itslef out of my chest and knock someone out.

"No way," Stark said with a look of confusion.

"What? Was I not supposed to tell you how I feel?" I asked suddenly feeling afraid and empty.

"No, No, No Zoey that's not it, It's just I had the same exact feelings And I have the same exact feelings now." he said blankly at first but the his face brightened with joy.

The felling of emptiness and terror escaped me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with a passion on two who were destined for each other could experience. Then I knew Stark was mine and I was his.

"Zoey, I love you with everything I have and everything I will ever have. I can't even remember how I even survived without you in my life. I can't even remember an hour ago when you weren't apart of me, and honestly I never want to. I never want to live another day with out you in my arms, without you beside me. I want you Zoey, I want you to be mine and I to be yours." He said with a smile as he pulled me into a hug and another amazingly breathtaking kiss.

"I love you too Stark, and I want you to be mine and I too be yours." I said smiling.

Behind me I heard another gasp, It was Stevie Rae once again, but this time she was on her knees, bawling her eyes out. When she looked up at me, everything came crashing down. The tears the gushed down her face were crimson red, as she clutched her chest where a sword was thrusted through. She fell to the ground...

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of What If... Please read and review, I love to read reviews and I would love to know if i should keep continuing this story or leave it as is. You decide. And for the lovely reviewers out there who have reviewed my story thank you so much they were very much appreciated. **_

_**Thanks guys...**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_


	3. Author's Note, Si o No?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey fellow fans and visitors,_

_Thank you so much for all of your support but I am not sure if i should continue this story or not. I mean I like it and all but I am not sure you guys like it. Please review and tell me whether I should keep going or just quit while I am ahead._

_I very much apperciate the wonderful support I have been getting especailly from:_

**Spazetic Red Head**

**Thalia-luke**

**bellamarieswancullen**

**zoeyxerikforever**

**Midland001**

**and**

**EdwardBella4Ever**

_Thanks so much for the wonderful support I enjoyed your reviews, Thanks alot for taking the time to hit the review button and tell me what you think. I shall be hitting the review button on your stories as well sometime soon. Just a bit busy guys sorry. _

_**Thanks,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_

_**P.s :**__ Yes, No, Maybe so, si, non, .... and more but I seriously dont remember anymore._


End file.
